


Five Moments Of Living

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five moments scattered in Moreta's life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Moments Of Living

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmouse15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/gifts).



Moreta laughed as Talpan caught her hand, pulling her toward him. "We should finish checking the fields for young," she teased, feeling the press of the season as clearly as Talpan was.

"Could it really be so bad to ignore the herds long enough to pay attention to our own wishes?" Talpan asked her warmly. "All work, no play could only make us sour in the end."

She answered him with a kiss, duty set to one side for the moment. Talpan was right; life was meant to be enjoyed or what good was all the duty in the world?

`~`~`~`~`

Moreta found herself staring at the golden hide one more time, too tired to sleep, or so it felt. The new queen was not having such trouble, having glutted herself fully into a near coma.

Her rider sighed softly; she could not get comfortable here. Orlith looked so inviting, so warm and cuddly. Giving up on the bed, Moreta snagged her old fur, the one made at her home beasthold and moved to Orlith's couch.

Despite the deep sleep, Orlith shifted, opening space near her belly for Moreta to curl up, where rest finally came. They had each other, always.

`~`~`~`~`

Orlith was still crooning from the flight, twined with Kritith when Moreta opened her eyes to her own body and weyr. D'say slumbered still, and her cheeks flushed with just how thoroughly that man had lost his stoicism in light of dragon passion. 

It was not love, but they had a solid friendship prior to the flight. Moreta was more than willing to accept him in her weyr for the duration, if he was not opposed. Orlith, it seemed, was quite happy to look forward to more time with Kritith. All that mattered was making her queen happy and safe. Moreta could easily handle that responsibility.

`~`~`~`~`

 _You did all you can,_ Orlith told her rider gently, knowing Nabeth had called his rider for Moreta. 

_But Grianth will never fly again. I couldn't save enough of the wing!_

_He lives. Sometimes, it is all we can do._ Orlith was tired from holding Grianth up, but a sling had taken her place. Nabeth coaxed her up to their weyr, as B'lerion scooped Moreta up to do the same.

"Should have done more," Moreta wept into the bronze's neck.

"You always give them all," he said gruffly.

"I should have more for them."

`~`~`~`~`

In the aftermath of the kiss on the Hatching Ground, Moreta knew all that had ever been missing. Alessan was her equal in need to give his duty to Pern. He had known loss. He had suffered as few men had, and yet... he lived. They matched each other on more levels than Moreta had ever found with any creature not Orlith.

Duty, life, and love could be as one, and once this crisis was past, Moreta intended to let herself experience that to the fullest extent she could with her Lord Holder. They would make the time for themselves.

`~`~`~`~`


End file.
